Green Shard
|} The Green Shard (Japanese: みどりのかけら Green Shard) is a type of item introduced in Generation III. It is one of the Shards. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} | 3000| 100}} |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Green Shard can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 200. Effect In Hoenn, exchange one with the Treasure Hunter on for a Leaf Stone. In , exchange ten with the shard collector on for . In , exchange 2, 4, 6, or 8 with Move Tutors to teach Pokémon moves. In , exchange one with the in Violet City for an , , and Rawst Berry. Exchange one with the Juggler in Fuchsia City for a , , and Durin Berry. In , exchange 6, 8, 10, or 12 with the Nacrene City Move Tutor to teach Pokémon moves. In Alola, exchange 30 with the old man who appears in the Festival Plaza castle post-game for a Bottle Cap. Description |A shard from an ancient item. Can be sold cheaply.}} |A small green shard. It appears to be from some sort of a tool made long ago.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |A small green shard. It appears to be from some sort of implement made long ago.}} |A small green shard. It appears to be a fragment of some sort of implement made long ago.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes (underwater) and | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes and , Eterna Forest , Wayward Cave , Mt. Coronet , Solaceon Ruins , Great Marsh , Fuego Ironworks , Team Galactic HQ | The Underground Great Marsh (randomly given when entering) Fuego Ironworks (trade for Star Piece with Mr. Fuego) |- | | | |- | | | , , , |- | | | Black City /White Forest (Marie) |- | | Routes , , , and , Desert Resort, Relic Passage, Reversal Mountain , Mistralton Cave, Pinwheel Forest, Moor of Icirrus, Clay Tunnel | s (Relic Passage, Reversal Mountain) Join Avenue ( ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Caleb) Pokémon World Tournament (randomly given after losing a tournament) Hidden Grottoes Pokémon Dream Radar (from start of game) |- | | | |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes (underwater), , and (underwater), Mirage Forest (east of Mossdeep City) | Mirage Mountains |- | | | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Green Shard in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime Green Shards appeared in The Relicanth Really Can, when found them after they fell off the fins of a . He mistook them for s, until his wife, , identified them as Green Shards. She stated that Green Shards were used in ancient times to make jewelry, but aren't worth as much in the present. After another treasure hunt, Adam found an entire chest filled with Green Shards. found one of each shard in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for him and by Olivia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=綠色碎片 |zh_cmn=綠色碎片 / 绿色碎片 |da=Grønt skå |nl=Groene scherf Groen horen |fi=Vihreä siru Vihreä kide |fr=Tesson Vert |de=Grünstück |he=רסיס ירוק Resis Yarok |it=Coccio Verde |no=Green Shard |pl=Zielony Odłamek |ko=초록조각 Chorok Jogak |pt_br=Caco Verde (SM032-present) Cascalho verde (AG094) |ru=Зелёный стекляшка Zelyonyy steklyashka |es=Parte Verde |sv=Grön skärva Grön glasskärva }} Category:Exchangeable items Category:Shards